For The First Time
by raura2023
Summary: Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are known to be the stars of Disney's hit series Austin and Ally. But how did it all begin? Cute and contains fetus raura.


**[A/N] Okay so this is my first fan fic, or what I'm considering to be my my first because I failed the last time lol.I hope you guys like it because I put my sweat, blood and tears into this, jk about the sweat lmao. But yeah I hope you guys like it as much as I loved writing it and sorry if you see any mistakes, nobody's perfect...**

**oh no here we go...**

* * *

My eyes took time to readjust as I entered the bright spacious area. The vast room filled with kids around my age group, hold all holding scripts, mumbling lines.

My mom squeezed my hand as we reached the end of the jumbo sized line.

This was it.

All my hopes and dreams lay on this very audition.

_Ally Dawson, a brilliant songwriter, and a nerd, with a severe case of stage fright. She is often described a "goody goody" mostly because she's against all forms of rule breaking._

She basically portrayed me, minus that aspect of having stage fright and the fact that I actually exist in the flesh.

"You nervous?" my mom asked rubbing my knuckles. I smiled. "Nah, just excited and very hungry." I gestured rubbing my tummy.

She chuckled letting go of my hand pulling a familiar plastic tube out of her purse. "Not sure if this is food, but I think this'll do just the trick."

I squealed grabbing the Go-Gurt from her hand pulling the little opening tab with my fingers. I placed the tube in my mouth sucking the blueberry goodness.

"I'll take that as a thank you." She grinned.

**x**

The line went by slow enough to leave me time to go over my script.

I met a girl named Raini in line who was auditioning to play Trish. A loud, lazy and fiery girl known as Ally's best friend. She had long really curly black hair, with brown eyes like mine and was a bit on the short side also like me.

When she told me she was 17 I was utterly shocked. She actually looked my age maybe even younger…

I smiled at her as the casting director called her into the auditioning room. "Wish me luck!" She cried out.

"Luck!" I gave her a thumbs up giggling. She gave me a warm smile disappearing into the room.

"She's definitely going to nail that audition" My mom said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, considering that she has an outgoing, sassy personality and she's the only one auditioning for Trish. I'm sure she'll make the cut without a doubt." She explained.

"I hope she does." I nodded, when suddenly I heard the light soothing sounds of a guitar. I recognized the song as "All You Need Is love" by the Beatles, one of my favorites.

I turned around to find blonde boy who looked my age a few feet away. He strummed a the guitar on his lap, beautifully singing the song. I looked at his bright clothes and I could tell he definitely picked his outfit out. He was wearing a red button down with yellow jeans and pink high tops.

_Boys and their lack of style_. [cue the eye rolling]

I heard a male voice yelling "next" bringing me back to my senses. "Here goes nothing!" I thought kissing my mom on the cheek, waving a quick good-bye as I slowly entered the room.

**x**

The audition went right according to plan. I didn't trip or fall surprisingly, even though I'm a naturally clumsy girl. I memorized all the words not even needing my script. _Score_. I made the casting directors laugh _more_ than once, and even made them smile a few times.

I left the room with a wave of confidence, excited to tell my mom about the news.

"Watch out!" A tiny voice someone cried out.

But it was too late. I felt a strong shove on my shoulder causing me to lose my balance, before I knew it I was on the ground. My head ached in pain, I groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay sweet heart? I'm so so sorry."

I opened my eyes to find a woman running towards me. She had blonde hair with bangs and you could tell she was in her four-ties. I chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little light-headed that's all."

She gave me her hand, I took it lifting myself up.

"Ryland come back here right now and apologize to this nice girl!" The woman yelled. A brunette, who I'm assuming was her son standing a good few feet away moaned. He slowly walked towards me with a pout on his face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled crossing his arms.

"For?" His mom asked.

"For running into you." He told me.

"Good, now no more attitude like this or I'll take away your DJ table for a month."

"But mommmm" He groaned.

"No buts" His mom proclaimed.

With that he walked away with a mad look on his face.

She faced me. "Sorry about my son." I chucked. "No it's okay! I should have watched where I was going in the first place."I replied fixing my hair.

She shook her head. "No it's completely my fault. I should have taken him go to school today but he insisted of coming to his brothers audition."

"That's so sweet of him coming to support his brother." I grinned. "That's why I let him come" She smiled. "My name is Stormie by the way."

"I'm Laura." I said shaking her hand.

"So, Laura where's your parents?" She looked around.

"My mom is here actually, or at least I think." I replied searching for her.

"Have you tried calling her?" She said giving me a worried look.

"No, but that's actually great idea." I said feeling my pockets for my flip phone. _Empty_. _Shoot_. Figuring out my dilemma Stormie handed me her Nokia.

I murmured a quick "thank you" before calling my mother.

She picked up in the second ring apologizing, telling me that she had an emergency meeting down at the theater and that she's on her way. I just sighed telling her it was okay. After we said our goodbyes and I gave the phone back to Stormie.

"She had an emergency down at work. She's on her way here."

She nodded. "You know if you want sweetie, you can hang out with Ross while your waiting for your mom." She said enthusiastically.

"Ross? He's the one who's auditioning right?" I asked.

"Mhm." She replied nonchalantly.

"Um sure, I don't see why not." I grinned at her. My eyes went wide as soon as my belly made a loud growling sound.

"Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." I explained to her.

"Well, you're in luck! I happen to always have food in his big momma." Stormie said pointing to her oddly large purse.

I giggled as she pulled out a banana handing it to me.

"Now come on let me introduce you to my baby boy Ross." She grabbed my free hand pulling toward the blonde guitar player I saw earlier.

He was talking to a red head obviously having an interesting conversation.

"Ross." His mom called him bringing us to his attention. He excused himself red head who shortly was called into the audition room.

He quickly looked me up and down as I awkwardly ate my banana.

He was cute...really cute. I'm not talking puppy cute and I'm talking teen heart throb cute.

He had hazel eyes, the type that could make any girl melt at an instant. His hair styled kind of like Justin Bieber's, except it made you want to run your fingers through it.

I quickly looked away before he thought I was creepy.

"Hi, I'm Laura Marano" I said a bit too quickly.

"Hey, I'm Ross... Ross Lynch" He said showing me his wide smile. It literally took me all the strength in the world not to giggle uncontrollably.

Stormie laughed "Awh, you two are so cute...Wait where Ryland?" She asked. We both examined the area and shrugged.

"Well am going to go find him, don't have too much fun without me" She winked at us.

After she disappeared I found myself sitting next to Ross saying. "I heard you play the guitar earlier when I was waiting in line."

He smiled. "Really? What song? Did you like it? I wasn't off chord was I? Because if I was-"

"No" I said interrupting him."You were great, fantastic even." I winked at him. He blushed playing with his pick necklace.

"So I'm assuming you auditioned to play Ally right?" He said after a moment of silence. "Yeppers Peppers" I replied munching on my forgotten banana.

He laughed a little too hard. "What?" I asked "People don't say that anymore?"

"No, its not that its just that...you munch quite loudly." He said. Embarrassed I put my hand on my face giggling. "I'm sorry its a bad habit of mine."

He shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, I actually find that... cute." He said licking his lips. I looked away feeling myself blush a deep shade of red.

Excusing myself from Ross, I got up throwing my eaten banana in the nearest trash can.

"Laura!" I heard a familiar voice call.

It was my mom.

I stood up as she walked towards me. "I'm so sorry" She ran giving me a tight hug.

"Mom its okay, no biggie" I smiled.

Realizing Ross was still there waiting for my arrival,I pulled away from the hug. "Mom, I want you to meet someone" I told her walking over to the blonde. "Mom this is Ross. Ross is this my mom" Ross stood up.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Marano" Ross said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ross." My mom answered looking at his guitar. "Do you play guitar?" She asked him.

"Yeppers Peppers" He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

My mother bent down admiring the Fender guitar. "You know I put Laura in Guitar lessons last summer, but she kept whining about how much her fingers hurt after each session."

"Mom!" I snapped. Ross just smirked.

She laughed a bit. "Ever since she was little she always preferred piano." She smiled.

Ross gasped. "You play piano that's so cool." He spoke with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah." I say pulling one of my loose hairs behind my ear.

"Next!"We heard a guy in the auditioning room yell, I did a mental sigh.

"Well that's my call, it was really nice meeting you two" Ross said shaking both our hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Ross" My mom answered. I just waved him a simple good-bye. He waved back walking towards the room.

I turned around following my mom, Ross called out. "Maybe we could be the next Austin and Ally."

I smiled, turning around and shouting. "Maybe."

_Maybe._

* * *

**I don't really know if this gonna be a multi chap or a one shot, so this story's life all depends on reviews. So make sure you review if you liked it!**

**_lots of love_ **

**,Meli :***


End file.
